


Swaying Along

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Chinatown gang, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Yut-Lung, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Yut-Lung dances with the temptation that Shorter is.Shorter can't tear his eyes away from the spectacle.Secuel toSummer Heat
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Swaying Along

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an omegaverse in which Yut-Lung grew up with his mother in Chinatown and no one gets killed.

His mother tore him a new one the next day during dinner. He had slept through lunch, and when he woke up, it was because of the heat bubbling dangerously in his belly. By the time the suppressants kicked in, he had already come twice again, fingers buried deep in him, wet and cramped because of the strain put on them. He might, just maybe, have tried to recollect the hazy memories from last night. The things he remembered, though, weren’t exactly the ones he wanted. He tried to rebuild the feeling of Shorter in him, the violent thrusts, the grip on his wrists or on his hips. There were cute (haha), blue marks on his hips to provide the visuals, back came only the alphas voice, the heavy and labored pants as he whispered how cute _Yue_ was, but also how wet and ready and eager for him. For Shorter. Now, in the safe embrace of suppressants, his mind provided a million answers to that, a billion denying replies that he would never be able to speak out because it was too late. Because in the heat of the moment, Yut-Lung had agreed with Shorter. Instead of kicking his ass, he had moaned and spread his legs further. He had begged, which was the worst part.

It infuriated him, but it didn’t stop him from getting wet again and rut against his sheets, fingering himself. After showering and finding the energy and restraint to sit down with his mother and eat, he just let her words stream around him, nodding from time to time.

“I’m just worried, it _is_ dangerous to go out like that!” The poor woman sighed. “You really have to keep track of your cycle…”

“But I do, it just happened to come early,” he finally defended himself. His mother was having none of it.

“You’re lucky it was Shorter who helped you.”

Yut-Lung wondered if she was now just messing with him. She had to _smell_ it when he came back. She had gotten up when she heard him fumbling around with the light switch, just in time to see Shorter too. Shorter had mumbled some quick explanation before disappearing and his mother ushered her heaving son back to his room. She almost didn’t leave him alone, which would have been troublesome because he had to take the emergency pill he kept in his drawer without her seeing it and start bombarding him with questions. She had been so close to him all the time, she sure had to pick it up. He was sure there was still now a bit of residue of Shorter essence clinging onto his skin. He himself could smell it sometimes. It was just a faint whiff now, only perceivable by chance when he wasn’t paying attention, but still there. He wondered how long of it would linger on him.

And if she didn’t smell, it was still unthinkable that she just didn’t see his hickey-littered neck.

“Yeah, sure,” he snorted, not hiding the sarcasm, and took his empty plate to try get out of there. Taking his mother’s too, he went up to the sink.

“Oh, just leave that. Go get some rest.”

“I slept like ten hours,” Yut-Lung retorted.

“You’re on heat. Go rest.” Her voice softened and she looked at him with the usual motherly sweetness she always had in store for him.

There was no arguing with her, he knew, so he just poured water on the plates and left them in the sink.

His phone proved to be a good distraction from mulling over the events of last night. Scrolling through memes while getting updates from his group chat about what went down after he disappeared. Not much, obviously, most of them just blacked out at some point or hooked up with someone, or both. As for him, he kept it vague, told them he had gone into heat and got to lock himself up somewhere until he felt safe to go home. That was all he offered and no one dig further.

While he started a game of Angry Birds, he got a text from an unknown number. He ignored it first, but then curiosity overcame him. From the content of the text he deduced that it had to be Shorter. He wondered which of his friends had betrayed him and given out his number. He hoped Shorter didn’t have an urge to brag about fucking him. He really hoped that.

He blocked the number.

* * *

He obviously had a wet dream. It wasn’t a surprise that Shorter was in it either. They weren’t in Sonny’s room, thank goodness, rather in his own. The image of Shorter kneeling on his bed, spreading his legs as he smiled down on him burned into his mind, and persisted in his head for the next hour he laid awake, staring at the ceiling and trying hard to no dwell too much in the remains of his dream. This time, Shorter had not been rough. He trailed a line of butterfly kisses along his leg, from the ankle up to the knee, sliding down his thigh, losing his mouth inside Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung flexed his legs, sighing as he felt his tongue slide in and push, playing around before coming further up and take care of his dick. The wetness he woke up to was one of the most frustrating things he had come to experience. The aching emptiness wasn’t content with just his fingers, so he still felt unfulfilled even after coming.

The fact that his mind was venturing new and remarkably vivid scenarios was alarming, especially as it turned out to be a recurrence all heat long. The night he didn’t dream of Shorter, he knew his cycle was moving on. His mother still didn’t let him out of the house, a prohibition he mocked light-heartedly.

“Usually you will jump at any opportunity to get me out of here,” he laughed and she smacked him softly.

“Don’t be bratty, no alpha likes that,” she joked back.

“Maybe that’s why my virginity survived the other night.”

She laughed and he didn’t feel bad for lying to her. He never did. He didn’t lie to hurt her, or anyone if that mattered. Lying was just his most useful tool for daily survival.

Friday came around and his mother was fine with him being a couch potato again. But good things never last forever, and as they were eating breakfast on Saturday, she was, once again, nagging at him to go out.

“I’m surprised you even have friends!”

“You don’t say. I’m surprised too, mom.”

“And it’s so hot! You should go get some ice cream.”

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes, but, as if his witch of a mother had it summoned, half an hour later his friends’ group chat was blowing up, wanting to go for ice cream. He glanced over to her, squinting his eyes.

“Just so you know, I don’t trust you.”

His mother, as always, took it with a laugh and even gave him money.

“But please get dressed before you go out.”

Yut-Lung looked down on himself. He was wearing jogging shorts and a tank top.

“What are you talking about?? I’m looking fabulous.” He grinned at her distasteful grimace.

He did change, though. He even put on make-up, because honestly heats always left him looking half dead. Nothing too fancy; just a bit of base, highlighter and mascara. A pair of cheap earrings he once got for his birthday and a watch he might or might not have shoplifted.

“Looking cute after spending a week lusting after every possible dick on earth?” His friends laughed as they met a block away from his home. Yut-Lung shrugged.

“Had worse,” he lied. It was a half-lie, though. He did have some worse considering the pain it was to go through and the aftermath, especially the first few he had, but having Shorter haunting him on the most vulnerable time of his cycle had been just nightmarish and he wished he never had to go through that again.

“Sure, there are always worse,” Wu agreed and shrugged. “And you do look fine, must have been a mild heat.”

Yut-Lung just smiled, changing the subject.

The place they went too was popular among teens like them because the ice cream was good and they were really lazy on checking for IDs when selling beer. Yut-Lung didn’t feel like drinking that day, so he got the promised ice cream. If his mother had to describe it, she would call it the place where the cool kids were, but in reality, it was just a pleasant place to be if you didn’t want to hang around the mall or the park. It wasn’t overcrowded but there was always something going on.

Like running into Shorter again, for example.

Yut-Lung had gone up to the counter to get a milkshake this time, and while waiting for it, saw them walk in. He felt like trapped in a teenage movie plot. An old one, like Westside Story or Grease. Yes, of course Shorter and his clique, his _gang_ , would show up there. Why was he expecting anything else? He looked over to his table, hoping his friends wouldn’t call them over, and was relieved when the group of mostly alphas and some betas settled down on the other side of the local. He noticed Ash was the only omega among them, but seemed to blend in so seamlessly. Cliques and gangs in those neighborhoods were quite homogeneous in that sense. Omegas among omegas, the occasional beta, and alphas separated from them. No wonder they were all so horny, Yut-Lung thought. He also thought how envied Ash must be. Didn’t he have his own gang? But he walked around in Chinatown like he was one of them. And any omega would die to be right in the heart of the most powerful gang of their neighborhood.

His relief then finally died when Shorter noticed him and walked up to him. Their eyes met and it was now useless to act as if he hadn’t seen him approach.

Shorter looked just as care-free as he always did, walking around with the world’s entire stock on confidence. The ridiculous mohawk was the first thing to catch anyone’s attention, followed by his ever-loyal sunglasses. A loose tank top, ripped jeans and some bulky sneakers. He could honestly be wearing the same thing every time, Yut-Lung wouldn’t notice as the hair just distracted him too much. That ridiculous hair.

“Hey,” Shorter smiled at him as he stopped next to him, arms crossed on the counter as he waited for someone to come take his order, though he obviously did not look to be in a hurry. He was close, too close as his arm was touching Yut-Lung’s.

“Hi,” Yut-Lung murmured.

“How are you doing?”

“Well enough to return to civilization. Feeling good enough to ignore your ass.”

Shorter let out a breathy laugh.

“Ah, good to hear that. I even considered going to check on you but I guessed your mother would have handed me my ass if I showed up during your heat.”

“Most likely,” Yut-Lung agreed, clearly not ignoring him.

Shorter let his head fall to the side, studying him as he arranged in his head what he was about to say next.

“I can’t believe you actually blocked me,” he sighed, sounding genuine. “Especially after I took care of you and went through all the hassle to get your number…”

“There was no need for you to text me,” Yut-Lung grunted, evading his eyes. Shorter pushed his sunglasses on the top of his head.

“Was it that bad?” he inquired and the omega was slightly taken aback by his direct approach. “Or were you just intimidated. I mean, losing your virginity seems to be a big deal for you omeg-“

Yut-Lung slapped him across the chest, huffing.

“It was not my first time, asshole.” He rolled his eyes and Shorter raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Who would ever want to touch _you_?” Shorter snickered and the omega _had_ to roll his eyes immediately again. That was a weak insult considering they had just fucked last weekend. He could see that Shorter didn’t seem amused, though. Could explain the poor comeback. Yut-Lung deduced it was bothering Shorter that someone else had been more successful at getting into his pants.

“You’re not the only one with a bad taste, apparently,” he sneered and saw Shorter’s body automatically size up, as if he had just slapped him. The defensive posture he so easily jumped into made it clear he was definitely not having fun with their little banter.

Weird.

Usually Yut-Lung would push way harder, because he knew Shorter was pushing just as hard. He had no qualms about going as low as he could, always sure that Shorter could take it, so it came as a surprise when the alpha’s reply didn’t come with the usual nonchalance.

“I guess there are a lot of weird jerks out there,” Shorter barely murmured and his eyes drifted over the tables. Yut-Lung just glared at Shorter. The alpha looked back at him and suddenly smiled.

“Well,” he chirped, “good to know you’re doing well after your little incident.” He quickly leaned in, and before Yut-Lung could jump back, stole a peck from him. “See ya!”

He could feel his friends gawking at them. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his drink and walked back to their table, trying to act as if nothing happened. A difficult goal, considering everybody saw it.

He guessed there would be no harm as long as it didn’t reach his mother’s ears. Quite unlikely considering how social the good woman was.

* * *

He unblocked Shorter. Not because he felt bad for him, but because he actually owed him. Kind of. He had to admit he hadn’t been easy to look after. However, he didn’t save the number. Doing it would acknowledge Shorter had a place in his life. Should he text him? No, that would be stupid. He deleted Shorter’s only message that had come through and decided instead to change his own profile picture. It was an old bathroom selfie he had taken the last time he agreed to go to a club. He had even worn different pants, skin tight latex that he got borrowed from a friend. His mother wouldn’t have left him out of their apartment like that, and he obviously didn’t own that kind of clothes. It almost looked like he had some ass in them, though. He looked _nice_.

Of course, Shorter had the need to tell him the same thing.

Yut-Lung paused, biting his lip. Did he really wat to engage in this?

He guessed another mistake wouldn’t matter after last week’s. Though he was surprised Shorter was still going at him after he had been not so friendly at the ice cream parlor. But then again, Yut-Lung had very often been not so friendly towards Shorter and yet ended up making out with him in more than one occasion. He couldn’t actually blame Shorter, then, for believing he had good chances. _Especially_ after last week.

Shorter didn’t immediately respond, which just made him more anxious. He looked over his shoulder, just wanting to make sure his door was still closed. He didn’t remember if he locked it. He usually did during his heat, but out of it he never had an actual reason to do it. When he looked back to his screen, a picture had come in and he had to take a moment to just stare.

It wasn’t a dick pick. Shorter had just enough decency to not fall into that trap. It was still a picture of him, only framing his torso. He had his shirt lifted up with his free hand, the other naturally taking the picture. Yut-Lung frowned. He didn’t like how those muscles reminded of how he felt with Shorter towering over him. It was an ugly lie to say Shorter wasn’t attractive. He was, half Chinatown drooled after him. Any omega would want to have him despite how ridiculous he looked with clothes on. He had heard omegas gossip about how good he was in bed. It had always piqued his curiosity to know how he acted with omegas when they were alone. The omegas he knew had slept with Shorter had all nothing to envy, too. All of them were conventionally attractive, cute faces, full lips, slender legs, tiny waists and long, silky hair. He knew most of them personally, knew they were really nice guys and girls. Beautiful omegas

Not that Yut-Lung didn’t consider himself attractive. He just wasn’t the usual type Shorter went after. Shorter, like the social butterfly he was, liked people who were just as outgoing, fun to be around and charismatic. He guessed Shorter liked messing around with Yut-Lung as a form of reaffirmation that he could really just have anybody. Yut-Lung would play along as it confirmed his convictions about Shorter.

He frowned at the picture.

Yes, Shorter was fit, good for him. Yut-Lung grumbled as another text came in.

It wasn’t that he was interested in knowing. It just felt like the normal thing to ask when trying to steer a conversation away from risqué pictures. Not that he expected Shorter to just let him off of the hook.

Surprisingly, no message came, but an incoming call. Unknown number. Yut-Lung could have just hung up on him. Block him again and maybe look a bit at his picture before deleting it too.

But he answered.

“I’m home,” Shorter said and Yut-Lung sighed.

“You called just to tell me that?”

“Nah, just got lazy and didn’t want to keep typing.”

He laughed and something like a smile had the audacity to creep up to Yut-Lung’s lips.

“So I’m not even worth the effort to move your fingers?” the omega joked. He knew he was flirting. He wasn’t stupid nor innocent. He could imagine Shorter perking up at the question, recognizing the tease just as well.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way! Think of it as having my undivided attention right now.”

“Hard to believe.” Yut-Lung laughed and turned to lie on his back, looking back up at the same ceiling he had stared holes into while dwelling in his messed-up heat dreams.

“Is that so?” He heard Shorter sigh dramatically. “You somehow seem very convinced that I’m the worst person you’ve ever met.”

“Not quite, I also met Ash and Blanca.”

“Glad to hear I’m on third place on your bastard ranking.”

“It’s the highest you ever ranked at anything, right? How does it feel?” Yut-Lung mocked him mercilessly.

“Wow, you’re mean.”

“And you noticed now?”

“I mean… No, obviously not.”

“You can get mean too…” Yut-Lung murmured and Shorted nodded in agreement, though he could not see it.

“But you’re vicious. Like, you just know where it hurts the most.”

“I’m starting to think you actually like that.” Yut-Lung snorted. His fingers had caught a strand of his hair and started to twirl it around, eyes swimming around aimlessly between the spots on the ceiling. “You’re such a masochist…”

“And you’re a ruthless sadist.” Yut-Lung huffed but Shorter didn’t let him deny it. “You’re brutal.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“You’re welcome, babe.”

They fell silent after that. Yut-Lung kept playing with his hair, hearing Shorter breath on the other side of the line. He imagined him lying on his bed, lounging around in boxers and the shirt he saw on the picture. He could hear faint sounds of television in the background, tough. Or were they coming from another room and there were more people around? Did anyone hear them talk? He hoped his mother didn’t. He did not need having other people bothering him about it.

“What did you just call me?”

It didn’t come out as accusatory. He barely whispered it, devoid of any threat or annoyance he usually wielded against Shorter or anyone who exasperated him. Now it was just a plain question. Shorter chuckled.

“I called you babe. Like that?”

“No, of course not.”

“You’re such a liar. I bet you’re all giddy right now.”

“You’re delusional,” Yut-Lung countered, but it lacked spite.

“But you _are_ a babe. You should see the way alphas look at you. They just stay away from you because you can be such a bitch.”

“I know how they look at me.”

“So you do it on purpose? The way you act all high and mighty, like you’re impossible to have, while still parading yourself around like a pretty doll. You must know how that drives them crazy.”

Yut-Lung let out a giggle, wetting his lips.

“I do know it drives you crazy.”

“You’re admitting you provoke me deliberately?”

“I don’t provoke you. It’s you who just can’t keep his hands to himself.”

“It’s hard when you’re such a hottie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then what am I going to call you instead?”

“I have a name, you know?”

“How about _my_ babe?”

“I’m not your accessory omega,” Yut-Lung scoffed.

“Ha, I wished. You would skin me.”

“Damn right,” Yut-Lung conceded with a prideful tone.

“You’re so hot.”

“Ok, I’m going to stop you right there,” Yue decided and hung up.

He wasn’t going to let Shorter get too comfortable.

* * *

His mother eyed him suspiciously as he left the house with a small backpack. He smiled meekly, trying to not look like he had most of his make-up, a top she didn’t know he owned, and a bottle of vodka in there. On his phone was sitting a text of Shorter asking what he was up to that night, unanswered. He had plans to go out, clubbing for once, and would after stay at friend’s place.

“I’m not going into heat just after three weeks, mom,” he muttered and she sighed, kissing his cheek.

“Still, take care.”

“Will do, don’t worry.”

“I’m a mother, you can’t ask that from me!”

She smiled and let him go. He arrived late, and the rest was already pre-drinking. As he changed clothes, he downed a shot of tequila. It burnt inside his throat but it tasted like a good night. After another one, he stopped to finish getting ready.

“Ooh, someone is going for a sultry look,” Wu commented.

“Can’t wait to see that after the night,” someone else laughed and Yut-Lung flipped him off.

“I’m not going to comment on that cat eye of yours, so shut up.”

Yut-Lung sealed his make-up up and filled up his shot glass.

The night was full of life when they finally were on their way. A warm breeze blew around them and Yut-Lung was relieved, considering the top he had chosen exposed most of his back. He had opted again to borrow the black, glossy pants Shorter had commented on. He was starting to like them and considered if he should get more clothes like that. The top he was wearing was his only piece of clothing that was this revealing. He felt more looks linger on him on him, more lascivious eyes that followed the lines of his body, thinking of what they would do to him if they had the possibility.

He got quite an amount of free drinks. He smiled sheepishly at the alphas and betas who flirted with him when he was standing by the bar; stared menacingly at them on the dance floor while at the same time he tried to not let his friends out of sight. The latter proved to be impossible. The floor was completely packed with people taller than him, everyone more fighting for room rather than just dancing freely. Not to forget the alcohol that rushed through his body, making him dizzy and his body heavy. He scoffed at an alpha that tried to take his hand and “unintentionally” stomped on his foot.

He grinned, thanking high heels for their existence, but the joy was only momentaneous. Two hands landed on his hips, yet before Yut-Lung could turn and punch whoever had the incredible idea of touching him, he recognized the scent among the sea of smells.

“Lost your friends?”

Yut-Lung huffed.

“Are you stalking me? Why do you keep showing up wherever I go?”

“This only proves that you never go out. Why do _you_ only go where I am?”

Shorter laughed next to his ear and Yut-Lung could not stop the shiver that ran through him. The alpha surrounded him with his arms, leaning in closer. His body shielded him from the other bodies pushing around. He bounced along the bass still battering their ears. Shorter was surprised they could still understand each other without shouting.

“You look cute,” Shorter murmured, mouth still glued to his ear.

“Is that the only thing you can say to flirt?” Yut-Lung fended him off, though only verbally.

“I mean, you also look damn hot, but I thought you wouldn’t want to hear that.”

Just like his compliment, his lips started to get more insolent, nibbling on his ear’s helix before sliding down his neck. Yut-Lung felt him inhale and the arms around his body tightened.

“You can’t even dance and yet you look so damn fine,” Shorter scowled, reminding Yut-Lung of his more-than-just-tipsy state.

“As if you could dance better.”

“I could show you but you seem to hate it when I attract to much attention.”

“ _You_ seem like you barely can keep your distance from me,” Yut-Lung countered.

“I would have left you waiting a bit more if there weren’t others already eyeing you and getting handsy,” Shorter argued and turned him around without letting him out of his arm’s enclosure. Yut-Lung rested his hands on Shorter’s chest, feeling the muscles bellow the black shirt. He had to look up to match Shorter’s gaze.

“I wasn’t waiting.” Yut-Lung glared but Shorter laughed again and leaned in, hovering over his lips. Yut-Lung could smell now the alcohol, which he should have expected. It was another Friday night, of course he had been drinking a bit too much just like everybody around. He wasn’t necessarily fond of the smell beer left behind, but paired with Shorter’s scent it wasn’t half as bad. Shorter was looking intensely at him, and a hand slid along Yut-Lung’s almost naked back.

“You’re telling me you didn’t get all pretty for me?” He let out a sarcastic laugh. “Like you’re not wearing the skimpiest clothes just to get a reaction out of me?”

“N—”

“I don’t believe you.”

Shorter launched forward, crashing their mouths in a hungry kiss. He had no shame in diving his hand down and squeeze Yut-Lung’s ass, pulling him against his body and earning himself a harsh bite. He laughed into the kiss, eyes wide open and defiantly fixed on Yut-Lung’s. The omega didn’t try to get away, though, frowning while he tried to get his breath under control.

“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“And you keep on acting as if you don’t like it,” Shorter replied before going again for a kiss. This time Yut-Lung cradled his face between his hands. He pulled him in while still swaying along with the music, though their dancing became less and less until they were just kissing in the middle of the floor. They didn’t stand out, but were getting more and more bothered by the presence of others. As Yut-Lung suckled on Shorter’s lower lip, the alpha touched his back again.

“Go to the bathroom,” he grunted against his mouth. Yut-Lung would have objected to such a direct order if he didn’t feel just as keen to disappear to somewhere else right now. He slowly removed himself from Shorter’s body and started to make his way through the crowd, out of the mass and towards the corridor that lead to the toilets. He could feel Shorter’s presence behind him, ignoring completely the occasional alpha turning to look. He could sense how, even if there was a small distance between them, Shorter’s presence stayed on him, keeping any other alphas from attempting any move. It was unsettling how good it felt to be desired while impossible to have because he appeared to be Shorter’s.

As he expected, there was a long line before the omega’s bathroom. He halted, now a bit unsure about how to proceed, when Shorter came up from behind and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the alphas’ restroom. Almost empty, conveniently. The guy at the pissoirs didn’t even acknowledge them. Shorter pushed him towards one of the two stalls, arm already curling back around Yut-Lung’s waist. As he kissed the omega, he closed the door behind him.

“You better turn,” Shorter murmured. Yut-Lung did as told, and Shorter gripped his hips. Just that little pressure was enough to have the omega quivering in anticipation. He tried to ignore the place as much as possible, and honestly, he didn’t really care he was in some dirty toilet. As Shorter pressed himself against his ass, he could already tell the alpha was just as impatient. He held onto the wall to steady himself as Shorter tug at his pants.

“You and you’re fucking jeans,” he hissed and Yut-Lung answered with a chuckle.

“Not mine, actually.”

“I can tell, they’re not your size at all.”

“And they aren’t jeans.”

“Like I fucking care.”

Yut-Lung rolled his eyes, then felt the air brush over his exposed skin. He was aware of how sweaty he was, but that didn’t seem to bother Shorter at all. He nibbled on his neck, though never breaking the skin. Shorter wasn’t keen on getting a beating over a permanent slip up. Yut-Lung let his head fall to the side and his lover didn’t waste a second to attack the spot right between his ear and his neck. Yut-Lung mewled softly, thrusting back in a needy attempt for more contact. A hand trailed down his side and pushed his legs apart. Yut-Lung gasped when the fingers pressed in, cursing lowly Shorter’s name. Shorter made a low sound in appreciation.

“Good to know it wasn’t just your heat what hat you so ready for me.” Yut-Lung huffed.

Instead of replying, pushed his hips back, thrusting into Shorter’s fingers. Shorter, however retrieved them. The omega heard a soft ‘fuck that’ and rustling behind him, and next thing he knew, Shorter was pounding into him. He barely held back a scream, but soon every thrust was tearing a strangled moan from his throat. The muffled thumps of the bass were still around them, but it was difficult to notice them with Shorter panting right behind him, clutching to his hips with a bruising force. The ones he left weeks ago had already vanished long ago, but Yut-Lung’s pale skin was just perfect to leave more without that much effort. Their bodies crashed like waves, pushing and pulling. Shorter knotted a fist in Yut-Lung’s hair, dragging him back into a greedy kiss. Yut-Lung moaned into his mouth, tensing as the climax built up in his abdomen. Shorter groaned, a low rumble that sounded almost like _Yue,_ nails digging harder into his hips. It was getting harder to keep himself propped up against the wall, more difficult with every closing second.

“Yue… Fuck, Yue…” Shorter encircled him with one arm, finally taking into his hand Yut-Lung’s neglected cock. He stroked him with harshness, fast and hard like the thrust, a combination that hat Yut-Lung coming with a chocked cry.

The bass was a good cover for the sounds. The world outside barely remembered their existence.

Minutes passed, and Yut-Lung was still taking in shallow and quick breaths. He hadn’t even noticed when Shorter came, but he felt now the knot.

“Are we stuck now for a freaking hour?” he suddenly realized.

Shorter laughed.

“That was your heat what had me stuck so long.”

After a while, he effectively was able to pull out.

Yut-Lung’s legs trembled, but Shorter held him steady. A thread of soft kissed made their way up his back until his nose was buried in his hair.

“Let get out of here.”

Yut-Lung could just nod.

* * *

_Never have I ever fucked in a public bathroom._

Yut-Lung had always kind of prided himself of being the only in his friend group to not drink then. Guess that wasn’t his life anymore.

It was bright in the room and the apartment was silent. Shorter’s room had no curtains. Yut-Lung wondered if Nadia was already out working. The Chang Dai was open seven days a week if he remembered correctly. And there was Shorter, snoring softly while his sister kept the bills paid. He snorted and pushed the guy.

“U-uh?” Shorter blinked and then rubbed his eyes. As his sight landed on the naked omega sitting next to him, he smiled.

“Ah, right.”

“Right?” Yut-Lung huffed.

“I’m joking,” Shorter laughed, throwing an arm around his waist. “God you were…”

“Shut up please.”

Shorter pouted.

“You really don’t let me enjoy anything.”

“Stop nagging at me like we’re an old marriage.” Yut-Lung lunged a pillow onto Shorter’s face, but the alpha caught it easily and threw it behind Yut-Lung, getting up and crawling towards him.

“Do you realize how horrible you look with your ruined make-up?” he asked as he cradled Yut-Lung’s face and brushed a thumb below his right eye.

“Oh, and whose fault do you think is that?” Yut-Lung snapped.

Shorter grinned.

“I’ll take the blame for that.”

“Good.”

Yut-Lung let him close the distance and hugged his neck as their mouths found their partner again. It wasn’t long before the kiss turned heated and Shorter’s hand started deviating again, fondling his thighs in an attempt to get them spread. However, he was stopped and suddenly pushed down onto the mattress. He gaped up to the omega, finding it hard to conceal his astonishment. Yut-Lung’s onyx black hair cascaded down and pooled on top of his thighs. Shorter hadn’t realized that it was that long as Yue usually wore it in braids or a ponytail. Open and draping over his slender body, it gave him a completely new, ethereal air. The disheveled bedhead, though, combined it with an intimacy that ignited warmth in his belly.

“You’re staring, Shorter,” Yut-Lung purred and his smile turned mischievous. “You like me like this?”

“I would kill for you like this,” Shorter spoke thoughtlessly. He did miss Yut-Lung being slightly taken aback, but not how the hair flowed as he moved towards him.

“I like you like that.” Yut-Lung’s voice was a soft caress, but Shorter was well aware of the sly undertone that accompanied it. He didn’t stop him from leaving small pecks around the corners of his mouth, slowly making his way down his neck. Together with his hands, his mouth dripped over his pectorals, not hiding Yut-Lungs liking of his muscles. Shorter kept his eyes locked on his face, on the thick lashes that hid his eyes from that angle. They seemed even darker than his hair.

Yut-Lung looked up, probably feeling the burning gaze.

“I want to suck you off.”

“I’m definitely not going to stop you.”

Yut-Lung smiled sweetly at him and it almost killed him. His hands had already found their way to his half hard penis and started stroking him slowly, which was difficult with no lubricant. However, it wasn’t long until his tongue joined and then replaced them. It ran down along his shaft and then up again, and one of his hand reached down to cup his balls. The tongue twirled around the head, once, twice, before going again along his cock. Yut-Lung suckled on the side, paying close attention to Shorter’s breath hitch in his throat. And then he was back up, tongue darting around the tip, teasing him thoroughly before finally taking him into his mouth.

Shorter bit his lip. He collected Yut-Lung’s hair in one fist, holding it as close to the scalp as he could, and forming an improvised hair tie. Just in time to see Yut-Lung’s lips stretch around his cock. The omega’s eyes shot back up, pleased to find such a muddled expression on Shorter’s face. He pressed his lips shut and sucked, extracting a hiss from him. The fist in hist hair tightened as well, but right now he felt completely in control. He went down again, and up, hollowing his cheeks as he picked up the pace. He felt Shorter’s hips thrust up while he simultaneously tried to keep quiet. Yut-Lung let out a soft hum to let him know he was in control now.

“God… You are wicked,” Shorter mumbled as he pushed into his mouth, pulling his hair to get him into a more comfortable angle. Yut-Lung whined, feeling how the grip on his hair became of steel. He wasn’t going to let that stop him, though. He went faster down, suckled harder and spun his tongue. A soft rasp of teeth paired with a murderous look up was enough to keep Shorter still and let him do his job.

He didn’t deep-throat him, the gag reflex wouldn’t let him go that far. Nevertheless, he knew the way to Shorter’s fastest orgasm is all around the head. Nothing keeps him from toying around it and playing Shorter like a fiddle, robbing him growingly louder moans and curses, until he pushed him over the edge.

Shorter didn’t ask, but he came in his mouth, watching through heavy lidded eyes how Yut-Lung swallowed around his member. As Yut-Lung pulled away, a string of saliva and other fluids followed him and landed on his chest, at which he scrunched his face into a disgusted grimace.

Shorter giggled.

“Really worth killing for.”

Yut-Lung snorted, cleaning himself with the sheets.

“I have to get my stuff from Wu’s place.”

“I can bring you,” Shorter offered.

Yut-Lung considered. It would definitely be faster, more comfortable.

Shorter caressed his cheek, pushing a strand of hair out of the way before bending down for a kiss. It started slow, as if he was trying to savor it. He pushed his hand into Yue’s hair, pressing his body closer to Yut-Lung. His tongue had no qualms about invading his mouth, and Yut-Lung reciprocated by slinging his arms around Shorter’s neck.

“Don’t bother, I can walk. I bet you’re still drunk anyway.”

Shorter snorted.

“Well, your loss.”

He got off of him and Yut-Lung sat up, looking around for his clothes.

It was weird to get back into a very not-daytime outfit, but he wasn’t going to walk out naked from there. He got up and dressed, knowing how Shorter’s eyes followed him around. While Yut-Lung borrowed the bathroom, Shorter got up too, slipping into clean boxer shorts and a random shirt. When the omega emerged back from the toilet, he looked less like a zombie now that he had taken off the leftovers of his make-up. He still looked tired and not that comfortable in the heels he was putting his feet back in. Shorter observed. He still wasn’t going to stop him from walking if that’s what he wanted. He accompanied Yut-Lung to the entrance and opened the door for him.

“Well, thanks, knight in shiny armor.” Yut-Lung laughed and stepped out. “Bye, then.”

“Bye, babe,” Shorter crooned.

Yut-Lung turned away, but Shorter wasn’t done.

“Oh, by the way,” he stopped Yue by the wrist and pulled him back, trapping him in a lazy kiss. “Good morning.”

Yut-Lung didn’t even protest.


End file.
